Poipole (Pokémon)
|} Poipole (Japanese: ベベノム Bevenom) is a introduced in Generation VII in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB Adhesive (Japanese: UB: Sticky). Biology Poipole is a small purple Pokémon with a large head and small limbs with no visible digits. It has a long tail with a small spike on it, giving it a vaguely reptilian appearance. The tip of its tail, chest, face, and tips of its head spikes are fuchsia. On its head are three needles. The side needles and the top of its head have gray nozzles, which are capable of firing a glowing adhesive poison. It laughs while targeting opponents with this poison. Poipole's eyes and mouth give off a cyan glow. Poipole originates from Ultra Megalopolis in Ultra Space, where it is popular as a starter Pokémon. Poipole is capable of understanding human speech after spending enough time with humans.https://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/ultra/en-us/gallery-detail-5.html The anime reveals that wild Poipole live in nests that resemble wasp or hornet nests alongside Naganadel. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Poipole Poipole debuted in The Professors' New Adventure!, where it was traversing an Ultra Wormhole. It reappeared in A Mission of Ultra Urgency! and Love at First Twirl!; it was by in the latter episode. It has a fascination with light, which led to it developing an admiration for Ash's Pikachu's moves. It eventually left Ash's team in Securing the Future! and returned to its home. Minor appearances A Poipole appeared in a fantasy in Showering the World with Love!. Multiple Poipole appeared in The Shape of Love to Come! during a dream seen by Ash's own Poipole. They reappeared in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, where they attacked the Ultra Guardians to defend themselves, until Ash's Poipole explained things to them. They reappeared in Securing the Future!. Pokédex entries type. Ultra Beast entry complete!}} In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations ( )}} |} |} In side games In events |Ultra Shiny Poipole|Japanese region|Online|40 |March 2 to May 6, 2018|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ultra Shiny Poipole}} |Spring Korean League Shiny Poipole|All|South Korea|40 |March 31 and April 1, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Spring Korean League Shiny Poipole}} |Ultra Shiny Poipole|Korean region|Online|40 |April 13 to April 30, 2018|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ultra Shiny Poipole}} |Ultra Shiny Poipole|American region|Online|40 |September 17, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ultra Shiny Poipole}} |Ultra Shiny Poipole|PAL region|Online|40 |September 17, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ultra Shiny Poipole}} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data Evolution + knowing |no2=804 |name2=Naganadel |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Poipole and its are the only Ultra Beasts that are part of an evolutionary line. * Poipole has the lowest base stat total of all the Ultra Beasts. * Poipole and its evolution were created by James Turner. * Poipole shares its name with its , , , , and . They are all known as the Poison Pin Pokémon. Origin Poipole is based on a bee larva.Twitter - James Turner revealing design origin Like its evolution, its needle-like appendages resembles the plunger of a , with the head representing the barrel or tube and the venom representing the liquid inside. Name origin Poipole is a combination of ''poison and pole.Twitter - James Turner confirming name origin It is also a play on purple. It may also incorporate tadpole, as it is the infantile stage of Naganadel. Bevenom is a combination of baby or bébé (French for baby) and venom.Twitter - James Turner revealing Japanese name origin In other languages and venom |fr=Vémini|frmeaning=From and mini |es=Poipole|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Venicro|demeaning=From venom and micro |it=Poipole|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko= 베베놈 Vevenom|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=毒貝比 Duhkbuibéi|zh_yuemeaning=From and a Mandarin-based transliteration of baby |zh_cmn=毒貝比 / 毒贝比 Dúbèibǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and a transliteration of baby |ru=Пойпол Poypol|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} UB Adhesive |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ：沾黏 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ：沾黏 |fr=UC-Glu |de=UB Klebrigkeit |it=UC Viscosus |ko=UB스티키 UB Sticky |ru=УЧ Вязкость UCH Vyazkost' |es=UE Viscoso }} Related articles * Ash's Poipole Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with Dragon Pulse Category:Ultra Beasts de:Venicro es:Poipole fr:Vémini it:Poipole ja:ベベノム zh:毒贝比